One shot: Destined
by SDQueen
Summary: On a blanket of white snow...under a cedar tree... that was where she had first met him and soon, she couldn't imagine life without him, but fate was against them and they were separated. Years later now, she still remembers him and believes strongly that some day, he'll come back for her because they were destined for each other. Will fate bring them back together once more? R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**A/N: I realized that I had just posted this the way it was when I submitted it as my English project so I had to make some changes. **

I still remember that snowy, endless, white Christmas Eve, six years ago, when under a blanket of snow, Gray and I met. It was one of those days when I could have let the icy pavements swallow me whole. I had no reason to live... I was unwanted in this world - but that was before. Even right now as I stare at the twinkling stars outside, I remember that 24th December night in the year 2007, I feel a kind of warmth embrace me and a smile gracing my lips. It was the day my life changed; the day I, Lucy Heartfilia was born once again.

_"If only you were here mom... maybe things would be different" a blonde, around the age of eleven wailed, covering her face as tears streamed down her cheeks. Sorrow had engulfed her being and she felt nothing more than melancholy. She hugged her knees tighter and closer to her chest and buried her face within them, trying her best to stifle the sobs and wails that threatened to sound. _

_She had lost everyone who ever cared for her existence - her mother and Nana, her nanny. It was ironic how she had lost both of them in a thunderstorm; she hated thunderstorms with every ounce of her life, but that wasn't all - she was afraid of them. Even 'afraid' would be an understatement because what she felt was horror. _

_She remained lost in thought... After her mother died, her father loathed her but she was never able to conclude why. _

_"You okay?" a voice suddenly came from her back, silencing her already silent cries. A hand fell on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. The owner of the voice took a seat beside her on the snowy ground, under a cedar tree as cover from the falling snow. She turned her welled up chocolate orbs to face his midnight blue ones. _

_"You'll catch a cold..." He informed her nonchalantly as he put a blanket that covered them both. Lucy just remained blank, staring into his midnight blue orbs before taking in his messy raven hair._

_"Shouldn't you be in that party? It IS your father that organized it right? You're Lucy Heartfilia aren't you?" He asked curiously. He had known Lucy only from descriptions he heard from others but now was the first time he was seeing her in person - blonde, long hair falling just below her shoulders and those big chocolate orbs outlined by well-shaped, long lashes. _

_"...I d-don't like it... there...e-everyone hates…me; n-nobody wants me there – or anywhere else for that matter…" She hesitated as she revealed the sadness that had been stored in her fragile heart. Somehow, somewhere, she trusted him; it was probably those compassionate eyes that made her want to share everything with him. The boy's eyes softened as he listened. He had always had a weakness for crying girls and this was of course no different. _

_He stroked her blonde hair, "You shouldn't think that way...I don't hate you. In fact, I like you and whenever you need me around, I'll always be there. Friends?" He tried to convince her smiling widely._

_"I'm your friend now right? I'll always protect you" He continued and the already formed tears left her lids once again, this time of shock. She couldn't believe her ears... Was there really someone else who actually cared about her? She never felt happier. She had a friend. _

_Just then, fireworks began lighting the sky, bursting into a rainbow of colors as they soared. The wind took a harsh blow, making Lucy shiver and so they shifted closer to each other under the thick woolen blanket. That day Lucy knew she was no longer unwanted. There was someone who cared for her existence dearly. _

That one day turned us into the best of friends. Putting on my usual uniform that I wear every day to Fairy High School, I took my sling bag and like always, took the metro to school. The metro was as always packed with people but I had managed to secure a window seat in the third row. It was an extremely busy morning since it was Christmas eve but nothing changed of my regular routine. I took out a novel from my bag and began to read but my concentration was focused elsewhere…Gray.

I laughed lightly as I remembered how after that we had bumped into each other at a New year's eve party hosted by another wealthy family. It was then that I had realized that I never even knew his name…

"_Gray" He told her, in answer to her question and she laughed slightly._

"_You're just so full of colors to be Gray" Lucy giggled as she said this and he joined her in doing so. _

The metro took a halt and I walked the remaining distance to school, meeting the Strauss sisters – Mirajane and Lisanna – on the way. They went to the same school that I did and they were amazingly pretty with their wavy hair and big blue eyes, not to mention their trademark warm smile. They began a conversation about the Christmas party that was today in the school's auditorium, but I remained lost, staring at my newly varnished toenails, only speaking the usual, "Yes", "Hm,", "Ok". My mind continued drifting further back into my memories once again.

Gray lived in the mansion next door so we often met coincidentally but slowly after some time, we began planning our meetings. Every single night, after curfew hours, Gray and I would sneak out of our homes and meet in my backyard which was relatively huge. There, we would lie on the grass and gaze at the glorious stars, while talking about our lives.

I never realized when our everlasting friendship turned into something else – love.

"_Gray, you play the piano?" A mini-Lucy asked an equally small Gray. Gray nodded in reply._

"_Wanna hear the tune I made up? I made it for you" He told her as he entwined his fingers with hers, gazing at the stars as usual. Lucy beamed and ushered him to go on and Gray began to hum a melody. Lucy closed her eyes as she listened in bliss… It was beautiful and most importantly, it was made for her. _

_Soon after, the melody ended, "So how was it?" Gray asked Lucy and she clapped happily._

"_It was so beautiful! I love it!" She exclaimed and he grinned at her._

"_Okay then, we can make it OUR song. Whenever you hear it, you'll know I'm around" He joked as he winked at her and she giggled while throwing a pebble on his forehead and with that, the regular pebble fight began. _

'Our song…' I thought. It had been so long since I heard it… I was late to school once again but so were the Strauss sisters so we were detained in the library – what a nice punishment huh? The library has always proved as a second home for me… another place I can open up in. I looked at a discarded novel that lay in front of me, 'Separate ways' it was called.

My heart clenched as I read the title… 'Separate ways'

"_Gray…" a 12-year old Lucy said as she crumpled the note he had left for her in her backyard. Today he hadn't come to meet her. Her chocolate orbs welled up with tears, her hair blowing in the howling wind._

**I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you this face-to-face… I'm leaving Magnolia tomorrow, for good to some town called Cimaron. Please don't cry when you read this, I'll miss you a lot Lucy.**

**Gray… **

_That night, Lucy cried herself to sleep knowing fully well that she wouldn't get to see Gray for a very long time. _

'_RRRINGGG!' Came the monstrous sound of her alarm clock, making Lucy jump out of her bed. _

'_A terrible dream…' she thought but when she her foot got caught on something, she turned pale, realizing that it was no dream at all. Gray was leaving – or maybe even gone. Without a second thought, Lucy bolted out of her room using the secret rope she used to get out of her room at night and ran towards the train station. _

_Panting heavily, she stood in front of a large screen that displayed the various train statuses. _

**CIMARON DEP-10:45 ARR-12:15**

"_Oh no! It's already 10:37! Just eight more minutes!" She cried as she ran faster towards the platform where the train leaving for Cimaron was supposed to be. She reached there in three minutes and began to look around frantically. There were all kinds of people with their luggage but no sign of the raven-head she was looking for. _

"_Gray!" She called out but to no avail. She began looking into each of the windows of the train hoping to find him – Finally she came across the window where a depressed looking Gray sat, lost in thought. _

"_HOOOTTT!" came the sound of the train and the train slowly began to move. Lucy ran after it and Gray and her eyes met. Her steps took an abrupt stop and she stared, chocolate orbs filled with sorrow as she stared at him and he stared back, his image going further and further away until it was no longer visible. _

'_A tear…' she thought, remembering the glistening droplet that left his left, midnight blue eye when he saw her. She had missed him – he was gone. _

The school day ended rapidly and the Christmas party began. I changed into my party dress which was a simple, blood-red gown. Applying a few touch-ups, I went, together with a few of my friends to make my appearance – yes, just an appearance, I'm not actually staying throughout the party… It's been my habit since a really long time.

"Lucy care to dance?" Luke asked, pushing his sleek glasses over his nose, a major crowd of girls gawking at me evilly. Loki was after all the resident girl charmer and well, certainly him asking me to a dance would get them all agitated.

"Sure… but just for a while" I said calmly, giving the girls a sideways glance and as expected they were furious, but that didn't matter to me. It was a waltz and seemingly, Loki was quite a professional! He just kept gliding with me, here, there and everywhere while I just stare dumbfounded into blank space! I never even realized when we got from one end of the hall to the opposite end that was closer to the garden outside. He smirked slightly upon noticing my expression but I decided to give no reaction to his sudden change in expressions. Though what came next was enough to give me a total heart attack!

From the garden, an eerie melody was being played and there was absolutely no mistake! It was him! Gray! He was here! My heart raced as I thought about how finally we would be reunited after so many years of separation. Without any hesitation, I ran from the hall, leaving Loki and the entire student body of Fairy High as well as other guests stunned – not that I cared. Gray was all that mattered now. I couldn't control the tears of happiness that were flowing out like an endless river from my eyes that longed to finally see him after all these years.

Reaching the garden, I felt despair take over me. Was I just imagining it all? The garden was bare of any life, save for the butterfly that was fluttering about. I couldn't hold it in longer, so giving in, I fell to my knees crying out a river of tears when suddenly, from behind me strong arms wound around me and large palms covered my eyes. Then came the now deep, masculine voice, "Guess who" It whispered in a teasing tone, tickling my ear and just one word left my lips out of impulse…

"Gray…"

Fate had finally brought us back together and this moment was probably the best moment of my life, second to the day we had first met which, just like this, was on a snowy Christmas Eve…

**A/N: That's it. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and favorite this if you liked it! **

**Please show your support to my other works: Mystery Lovers, Delirium of the Secret of Life and Dared to Love. **

**Until next time, **

**Ja'ne!**


End file.
